A driver (e.g., an LED driver) is often used to provide power to the light sources of a lighting device. In some applications, a dimmer may be used to control the power that is provided by the driver to a light source to control the intensity of light emitted by a light source. For example, a phase-cut dimmer or a 0-10 volt dimmer may be used to control the dim level of light emitted by a light emitting diode (“LED”) light source.
In some applications, a lighting fixture may include multiple light modules that each include a respective light source. Typically, a single current source (e.g., an LED driver) is used to drive multiple light modules of a lighting fixture in parallel. When a replacement light module or a new light module is added to a lighting fixture, or in a configurable lighting fixture where the user can add or remove modules, the driver may need to be replaced or re-programmed to provide an output current such that the current provided to each light module is maintained at a desired level. Further, when a light module is removed from a lighting fixture, the current that was previously provided to the now removed light module is distributed among the remaining light modules, which can result in undesired increase in light intensity or in damage to the light modules. Malfunctions and failures can result when excessive current is provided to the light modules of a lighting fixture. Thus, a solution that allows light modules to operate independent of the number of modules in a lighting fixture or a lighting system may be desirable.